Memories
by Flame Of Dragoon
Summary: Un entraînement qui tourne mal et notre Naruto perd la mémoire. Ses amis se rendent compte alors que le blond leur a caché beaucoup de choses. Comment les gens vont ils réagir à ce nouveau Naruto ?[Bashing!Mental!Sakura]¤[Powerful!Naruto]¤[Nice!Kyuubi]
1. Chapitre 0

**Chapitre 0**

**Memories**

**Résumé**

Un entraînement qui tourne mal et notre Naruto perd la mémoire. Ses amis se rendent compte alors que le blond leur a caché beaucoup de choses. Comment les gens vont-ils réagir à ce nouveau Naruto ?

Bashing!Mental!Sakura ¤ Powerful!Naruto ¤ Nice!Kyuubi ¤ Yaoi/Slash ¤ Kakashi-Iruka ¤ Sasuke-Naruto

**Disclamer **

Naruto n'est pas à moi ! Je m'amuse avec les personnages, c'est tout !

**Notes **

L'histoire se passe après l'examen Chuunin mais Sasuke n'est jamais parti!

Retrouvez en avant-première les chapitres de Memories sur: **naruto.crossworlds.be **(tel quel dans la barre d'adresse)

**Indices scéniques**

« Discours »

_Pensée _

_:Petite voix:_

Mot accentué 

''Mot ironisé''

'Mot inventé'

_:Flashback:_

_**« Lettres, papiers divers, extraits de journaux… »**_

°Techniques°

**(Note de l'auteur)** ou **(n.d.a)**

**_(Intervention de l'auteur)_** ou **_(i.d.a)_**

**Indices d'écritures**

_Chapitres : Nombre de pages-basé sur une page de 60 lignes- (écriture : Verdana 9) _

_Chapitre 1_ : 2 pages et demi

_Chapitre 2_ : 4 pages


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Un changement radical**

Le combat d'entraînement entre Naruto et Sasuke durait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure et Naruto avait l'avantage. Kakashi, Iruka et Sakura regardaient le combat avec amusement, fierté et horreur (respectivement). Naruto menait maintenant bel et bien le combat. Sasuke se demandait quand le Dobe était devenu si fort mais, bizarrement, cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Bien au contraire, il avait une motivation pour se surpasser davantage. Sakura cependant, ne pensait pas ainsi.

_Je dois faire quelque chose, mon Sasuke-kun ne peut pas perdre face à ce baka ! _

Aussi discrètement que possible, elle sortit deux shuriken et attendit le bon moment. Il arriva quelques instant plus tard. Elle envoya ses shuriken et Naruto, ayant sentit les armes arriver, se contorsionna pour les éviter. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que Sasuke lui donnerait un coup de pied sous le menton. Très fort. Très très fort. On entendit le bruit des os qui craquent et Naruto alla se cogner contre une paroi rocheuse. Sasuke entendit le craquement écœurant des os du cou et élargit les yeux d'horreur. Il sentit un tintement dans son œil. Comme quand la 2nde marque du Sharingan était apparu.

_Non, non ce n'est pas possible !_ « Naruto ! » Quand Sasuke retomba sur ses pieds, il se dirigea vers Naruto. Iruka l'avait suivi de près. Kakashi resta près de Sakura qui ne semblait pas du tout malheureuse du tour des évènements. Kakashi lui donna un coup sur la nuque et elle s'effondra dans l'inconscience. Il l'a prit sous son bras et se dirigea vers son ami et ses élèves. Iruka pleurait à chaudes larmes et Kakashi vit quelque chose qui lui confirma ses craintes : Sasuke avait le Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke fixait Naruto mais l'on pouvait voir qu'il était en pleine dénégation. Ils sentirent (et virent) alors le chakra de Kyuubi s'enrouler autour du jeune blond, les os craquèrent de nouveau et Naruto toussa. Sasuke fut le premier à réagir, il se plaça au-dessus de son ami

« Naruto ! Naruto ! »

« Sa… suke… » Le blond retomba dans l'inconscience mais heureusement, cette fois-ci il était vivant.

* * *

Dans le bureau du Hokage, Tsunade tentait tant bien que mal de raisonner un Jiraiya pris encore en flagrant délit de voyeurisme quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Hokage-Sama ! »

« Qu'y a t-il Kakashi ? » Après avoir expliqué la situation, Tsunade et Jiraiya se hâtèrent de rejoindre l'hôpital où Naruto se trouvait à présent, veillé par Iruka et Sasuke. Sakura avait été mise dans une pièce fermée afin d'être interrogé plus tard. L'infirmière qui s'occupait de Naruto était Hikari Hino **(nda : La lumière -Hikari- du -no- Soleil -Hi-)**, qui était de la même promotion que Tsunade. Elle avait des cheveux gris coupé à la garçonne, ses légères rides accentuaient encore sa beauté. Elle était l'une des rares de sa génération (et celle d'en dessous) qui voyait Naruto comme le héros qu'il était.

« Tsu-Chan. Naruto a subi un lourd traumatisme. Même avec sa… bloodline, il n'est pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte sans séquelle. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit en vie. » Sasuke entendit ce que l'infirmière avait dit. _Une bloodline ? Il n'y a pas de famille du nom d'Uzumaki. A moins que…_

« Merci Hikari ! Je vais le voir mais s'il se réveille, je veux être la première au courant ! »

« Bien entendu, Tsu-Chan ! » Hikari était l'une des rares à l'appeler par son petit nom. Tsunade s'avança vers le lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon qu'elle avait commencé à voir comme un fils. Quand Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il était mort, le cœur de Tsunade manqua plusieurs battements. Bien que cela pouvait être vu comme trahison, elle remercia mentalement le Kyuubi d'avoir redonné vie à son gaki **(nda : gamin)**.

« Naruto, je jure que tu vas me faire mourir un jour de me faire des frayeurs pareils… » Jiraiya s'approcha de celui qui ressemblait tant à son élève.

« Gaki… Il suffit que je te laisse 5 minutes et te voilà à l'hôpital. Je jure qu'ils vont baptiser un lit de ton nom un jour… » Ils restèrent encore un peu puis décidèrent de rentrer afin de décider de la punition de Sakura.

« Sasuke… J'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous. Kakashi, va chercher les amis de Naruto, ça comprend : le groupe de Kurenai, celui de Gai et celui d'Asuma, avec leurs Sensei. Sakura sera jugée par ses pairs. » Le Sharingan de Sasuke se mit en route à la mention de la fille aux cheveux rose. Il savait qu'elle était complètement frappée mais là, la hantise allait trop loin. Il suivit les deux Sannins jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade et attendit les autres.

* * *

Hiashi fut surpris de voir le légendaire Sharingan Kakashi demander après sa fille et son neveu. Il le fit attendre dans le petit salon alors qu'il envoyait une membre de la famille parallèle pour rechercher les deux cousins.

« Que vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Kakashi-San ? »

« Rien de très plaisant, j'en ai peur. » Hinata et Neji entrèrent après avoir frappé.

« Vous avez demandé à nous voir, Otôsan **(nda : Père)** ? » Ce fut Kakashi qui répondit.

« C'est moi qui vous ai appelé. Haruno Sakura a tenté de saboté l'entraînement de Naruto et Sasuke ayant pour conséquence la presque mort de Naruto. » Les yeux des Hyuuga se sont élargis. « Elle n'a pas semblé avoir le moindre remord. Hokage-Sama vous attend afin de juger votre camarade. Allez-y maintenant. » Hiashi donna un signe d'assentiment aux deux plus jeunes qui se dépêchèrent vers la tour du Hokage.

« Il y a quelque chose de plus, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hiashi. Il avait travaillé plusieurs fois avec Kakashi et savait qu'il avait omis des choses.

« En fait, Naruto n'était pas presque mort, il est mort mais il semble que Kyuubi ait décidé de redonner vie à son geôlier. Puisque Sasuke était celui qui le combattait à ce moment-là et qu'il lui a donné le coup fatal, il a reçu le Mangekyou Sharingan.» Hiashi ne laissa rien paraître de ses pensées et sentiments. Il salua le Jounin quand celui-ci se leva pour partir à la recherche des autres amis de Naruto. Il trouva Gai et Lee aux sols de formations. Shikamaru et Chôji regardaient les nuages près du fleuve. Ino aidait sa mère à la boutique de fleurs. Elle avait été horrifiée quand elle a appris pourquoi elle devait se rendre au bureau du Hokage. Sakura était une rivale et une amie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Kiba et Shino étaient dans la forêt, l'un pour s'entraîner et l'autre pour essayer de découvrir de nouveaux insectes. Tenten aidait son père à l'armurerie. Kurenai était à son domicile et Asuma aidait Konohamaru au terrain n°5. Ils arrivèrent les derniers dans le bureau. Quelques minutes après, Sakura entra, accompagné de deux ANBU.

L'atmosphère était tendue.

« Haruno Sakura, vous avez aujourd'hui attenté à la vie d'un camarade de Konoha. Vous serez jugée par vos pairs. »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Dis-leur Sasuke-kun ! » Il jeta un regard haineux à sa coéquipière.

« Il est pratiquement mort par ta faute ! » Tsunade avait sorti la boule de cristal de Sandaime.

« Sasuke, tu vas poser ta main sur la boule et penser au match d'aujourd'hui. » Sasuke fit comme elle avait demandé puis elle murmura « Kioku no Saichu no Jutsu » **(nda : Jutsu inventé :...: Jutsu -Jutsu- d'extraction -no Saichu- de Mémoire-no Kioku-)**. La main de Sasuke brilla d'une lueur pâle avant de s'éteindre. Elle fit signe de dégager le mur nu puis lança un nouveau jutsu « Kioku no Utsusu no Jutsu » **(nda : Jutsu inventé :...: Jutsu -Jutsu- de projection -no Utsusu- de Mémoire -no Kioku-)**. Ils virent tous alors le match de Sasuke et Naruto puis les armes lancées vers le Kitsune. A la fin, il ne faisait aucun doute que Sakura avait tenté de tuer Naruto.

« Il ne fait plus aucun doute dans mon esprit, Hokage-Sama, que Haruno Sakura a tenté de tuer Uzumaki Naruto. » Neji fut le premier à prendre la parole. Sakura tempêta.

« C'est faux ! C'est tout faux ! Dis-leur Sasuke-kun, je n'ai voulu que t'aider mon Sasuke-kun ! »

« Ton Sasuke-kun ? Je n'étais jamais à toi, Haruno! » Sakura démentit.

« Sasuke-kun, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu m'aimes ! Tu me l'as dit ! Tu m'as même offert ce collier ! » Elle sortit le collier qu'elle avait caché sous son t-shirt.

« Demo **(nda : Mais)**, je t'ai vu acheté ce collier Haruno-San. » Hinata parla d'une voix douce mais pourtant ferme.

« Non ! Sasuke me l'a acheté ! » Hinata reprit.

« Je l'ai vu quand elle a acheté ce collier, elle marmonnait quelque chose à propos de Sasuke-kun et de cadeau. Je crois qu'Haruno doit voir un médecin… » Malgré le fait que Sakura poussait des cris perçants de dénégation, tous furent d'accord qu'elle devait aller voir un spécialiste. Elle ne faisait plus la différence entre rêve et réalité. Kakashi soupira. Sakura était une élève prometteuse. Elle était naturellement douée pour le Genjutsu **(nda : Jutsu d'illusion)** et avec de l'entraînement, elle aurait pu devenir très forte. Gai posa sa main sur l'épaule de son rival. Il savait que celui-ci se sentait coupable mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Une fois Sakura mise en salle spéciale, ils discutèrent un moment de ce qui allait se passer pour Naruto. Ils furent interrompus par Hikari Hino.

« Tsu-Chan ! Jira-Kun ! Vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'Uzumaki-Sama s'est réveillé ! » Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. « Mais, il y a eu des complications… » Ils la regardèrent, attendant la suite. « J'ignore les raisons des changements d'Uzumaki-Sama, bien que je pense qu'ils soient liés à ses capacités. Il a grandi d'environ 15 cm, gagné du muscle, perdu sa graisse de bébé, ses cheveux sont plus longs, ses moustaches sont plus prononcées, sa voix est plus grave. Un bon changement, si vous me demandez mon avis ! Il lui ressemble tellement maintenant, Jira-Kun, Kakashi-San, vous allez en tomber des nues ! Je dois y aller Tsu-Chan, j'ai dû pratiquement mettre Iruka-San sous sédatifs ! » Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

« Bien ! Naruto est dans la chambre 212 ! Je crois qu'une visite de ses amis lui ferait le plus grand bien. » Tandis que les aînés utilisaient le jutsu pour se déplacer directement jusqu'à l'hôpital, les novices devaient marcher.

« C'est si ennuyeux… Haruno est complètement folle et Naruto est pratiquement mort. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sakura serait si illusoire. Je crois qu'elle a pris notre rivalité sur Sasuke-kun trop au sérieux. »

« Je me demande ce que sont les capacités dont parlaient l'infirmière. Il semblerait que Naruto soit passé par un grand changement physique… »

« J'ai une petite idée, Hyuuga. A l'hôpital, elle a parlé de bloodline mais il n'y a aucune famille Uzumaki à Konoha. Ce qui signifie deux choses : où la famille Uzumaki vient d'un autre village, où Uzumaki n'est pas son vrai nom. »

« Tch… J'y ai pensé aussi. Nous verrons bien une fois à l'hôpital… »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le Jounin et les Sannins étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Ils pouvaient entendre Iruka version mère-poule poser des questions sans laisser le temps à Naruto de répondre.

« Es-tu sûr que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Je peux appeler une infirmière si tu veux ! Es-tu sûr… »

« Tout va bien, Otôsan ! » répondit une voix inconnue, fluide et masculine. Probablement Naruto après sa mue forcée… Ils entrèrent et reçurent le choc de leur vie.

Les Novices arrivèrent à l'hôpital, demandèrent la chambre de Naruto et s'y dirigèrent. Ils rencontrèrent en chemin deux apprentis-médecins, filles, qui gloussaient comme deux fangirls du club de Sasuke Uchiwa.

« Hihi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit devenu si mignon ! »

« Ouais ! Peut-être que si on s'occupe bien de lui, il nous donnera un rendez-vous ! » Elles poussèrent un petit cri aigu avant de se remettre au travail.

« Elles ne parlaient pas de Naruto-kun, là ? Oui ? »

« S'il commence à avoir un fan-club ça deviendra si ennuyeux… »

Ils entendirent un rire cristallin, loin du rire idiot de Naruto et une même pensée les traversa

_Est-ce que c'est Naruto ?_ Ils entrèrent, Hinata ferma la porte derrière elle. La vue de Naruto était bloqué par les Sannins mais ils se poussèrent et laissèrent Naruto voir les nouveaux arrivants.

« Hello ! » Naruto leur donna un sourire rusé, beaucoup moins exubérant que sa grimace rusée brevetée et les 3 filles du groupe s'évanouirent. Les Novices avaient devant eux la reproduction exacte de Yondaime Hokage. Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

« Naruto… Ce sont tes amis venu te voir. Ils se présenteront eux-mêmes. » Ok ! Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche ! Tsunade repris. « Il semblerait que Naruto ait perdu la mémoire, il ne se rappelle de personne. Bien qu'il se rappelle tout au sujet d'être un shinobi. Il peut avoir des sentiments à votre sujet, positifs ou négatifs, ou un mot qui vous désigne. Iruka, par exemple, est Otôsan, pour Naruto. Je suis… obâsan **(nda : grand-mère)** et Jiraiya est ojîsan **(nda : grand-père)** » Naruto les regardait avec une expression amusée et les présentations commencèrent. Nul ne se doutait alors que les événements prendraient un tour inattendu…


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci à mes reviewers ! ffnet déconne ! Je n'ai eu que deux messages sur mon adresse mail en review donc 13 ont été passé à la trappe… Bigre ! Quoi qu'il en soit, pour lire mes réponses à vos reviews :_

_**psyche.celeonet.fr/Reviews/Memories.htm**

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

**Discussions et Lettres**

Umino Iruka avait une chouette baraque. Du moins, c'est ce que se dit Kakashi quand il aida Naruto à emménager chez son Otôsan. C'était un joli pavillon avec un étage. Les salles communes (cuisine, salon, salle à manger, une salle de bain) étaient au rez-de-chaussée. Les salles privées (2 chambres, deux salles de bains, une bibliothèque) étaient au premier. Il y avait un assez grand jardin tout autour de la maison.

« Otôsan ! J'ai fini de ranger mes vêtements mais je n'ai plus de place pour les couvertures et les draps ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à me les passer, je les rangerai avec les miens. » Naruto repartit dans sa chambre avant d'aller dans celle de son père adoptif pour ranger les draps. Kakashi soupira, sa ''rencontre'' avec Naruto n'avait été celle qu'il aurait pu espérer.

_:Flashback (POV Kakashi):_

_Tsunade, Jiraiya et moi-même venions d'arriver à l'hôpital. Nous fumes choqués en entendant la voix de Naruto et encore plus comment il appelait Iruka. D'un côté, cela n'était pas tellement surprenant. Iruka agissait comme un père envers Naruto._

_« Naruto-kun, soit tranquille. »_

_« Hai Otôsan ! »_

_Jiraiya frappa à la porte et entra suivi de Tsunade et de moi-même. Naruto avait tellement changé ! Il regarda attentivement les deux Sannins et sourit avant de se jeter sur eux._

_« Obâchan ! Ojîsan ! » Dire qu'ils furent surpris est une sous-estimation._

_« Ne, Ne, Obâchan. Est-ce que je peux sortir du lit ? J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester sans bouger ! » Tsunade reprit ses esprits._

_« Naruto-kun ? Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Non, tu ne peux pas sortir encore ! » Et elle l'enlaça en faisant attention à sa force. Il bouda un peu puis me regarda._

_« Ano, qui êtes-vous ? » me demanda t-il. J'étais sans voix. Avais-je fais si peu d'impression sur mon élève qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de moi ?_

_« C'est ton Sensei Naruto. Hatake Kakashi. » Naruto me sourit et fit une courbette._

_« Ohayo, Hatake-San. Ano, Ojîsan, ne veux-tu plus m'enseigner ? »_

_« Bien sûr que si, gaki, mais il est ton Sensei depuis plus longtemps que moi. » Naruto fronça les sourcils._

_« Demo ? Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il m'a enseigné. Tu m'as enseigné Rasengan et Kuchiyose _**(nda : Technique de convocation)**_ de Otôsama mais, que m'a enseigné Hatake-San ? »_

_Je fût choqué par deux choses : d'abord par le fait qu'il appelait Arashi-Sensei Otôsama et deuxièmement, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de son temps comme mon élève._

_« Naruto ? » demandais-je « Pourquoi appelles-tu Arashi-Sensei Otôsama ? » Il me regarda comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète._

_« Bien, parce qu'il est mon père. Kyuubi-Sama me l'a dit. » Répondit-il comme c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde._

_« Naruto, tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances ! »_

_« Mais si ! Hokage Ojîsan me l'as dit ! » Je fermais mes yeux, enfin plutôt mon œil. Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en apercevoir ? Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Je me tournais vers Jiraiya._

_« Vous le saviez ? »_

_« Non ! Je l'aurais pris sous ma tutelle depuis longtemps si j'avais su ! »_

_« Je vais devoir fouiller dans les archives de Sarutobi-Sensei. Je comprends pourquoi il n'a pas voulu que le village le sache mais il aurait dû te le dire. Tu étais le Sensei d'Arashi après tout ! » Tsunade soupira à la quantité de papiers qu'elle devrait vérifier et pleurnicha presque._

_« Je sais où sont les papiers Obâchan ! Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir le coffre ! » Le visage de Tsunade repris des couleurs._

_« Tu viendras demain avec Kakashi et Iruka à 08h00 pile au bureau. Puisque tu ne peux pas rester seul chez toi, tu vas devoir passer la nuit ici. » Naruto regarda Iruka avec des yeux de chiot._

_« Otôsan… » Il ne résista pas plus de 5 secondes._

_« Ano, Tsunade-Sama, je pourrais le prendre chez moi. Je veillerais sur lui. » Elle soupira mais acquiesça._

_« Allez donc signez les papiers de sortie, Iruka. Quant à toi, Naruto, tu sortiras ce soir, à 18 heures, compris ? Tes amis vont venir te voir. »_

_« Mes… amis ? Je n'ai aucun ami, Obâchan ! »_

_« Oh mais que si ! D'ailleurs, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! » A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte. Les amis de Naruto entrèrent et furent mis au courant des handicaps de mon élève.

* * *

_

« …Ke-San ? Hatake-San ? » Kakashi sursauta presque en voyant Iruka à quelques centimètres seulement près de lui.

« Ah… Haha ! J'ai un peu espacé dehors… » Iruka le regarda en souriant doucement.

« Cela vous ennuie, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il ne se rappelle plus de vous. » Les épaules de Kakashi s'affaissèrent.

« Oui… Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même… Je l'ai souvent mis de côté pour entraîner Sasuke… »

« Rien ne vous empêche d'essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Vous mangez avec nous ce soir… »

« Demo… »

« Ce n'était pas une question, Hatake-San. Vous mangez avec nous ce soir. » Kakashi sourit à l'autorité du Chuunin.

« Hai, Iruka-Sensei. »

La soirée passa rapidement. Les 3 shinobis finirent par parler d'eux pour se connaître mieux. Iruka et Naruto apprirent comment Kakashi eut son Sharingan. Naruto parla de sa relation avec Kyuubi et du pourquoi de son attaque de Konoha. Iruka parla de sa famille et des traditions du petit clan d'Umino. Naruto alla se coucher de bonne heure, étant légèrement fatigué. Iruka et Kakashi en profitèrent pour boire un verre de saké.

« Maa… Je peux vous poser une question personnelle, Iruka-Sensei ? »

« C'est Iruka, tout court et oui, vous pouvez. »

« Bien c'est Kakashi tout court aussi, alors. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas marié ? Je veux dire, vous êtes un homme gentil et tout. Le genre que toutes les filles voudraient. » Iruka rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Personnellement, je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne. Et puis, il faudrait que cette personne accepte Naruto, ce qui réduit largement le choix. De plus, je n'aime pas les femmes. » Iruka regarda partout sauf le Jounin devant lui. Kakashi, lui, était bouche-bée. Iruka était gay aussi ?

« Ecoutez Kakashi, si ça vous gène, dites-le moi. Si vous ne voulez plus me voir av… »

« Non…. Nonnononononon ! Je veux dire, ça ne me gène pas ! Je suis gay aussi ! »

« Oh ! Gomen. Mais, il y en a certains qui… »

« Ouais, je comprends. »

Il y eut un très lourd silence pendant quelques secondes brisé par la voix grave de Kakashi.

« Naruto lui ressemble vraiment. Et après les gens me considèrent comme un génie… »

« Ce sont les choses les plus en vue qui nous échappent le plus souvent. Vous êtes un excellent Sensei, Kakashi, il faut juste que vous laissiez le passé derrière de temps en temps. » Kakashi eut un petit sourire.

« Vous avez raison, Iruka. Je devrais peut-être laisser les morts en paix. » Il bailla et regarda l'heure. « Je vais peut-être vous laisser en paix aussi, il est tard. » Iruka regarda la montre aussi et répondit.

« Vous pourriez aussi bien dormir ici. Ainsi nous n'aurons pas à vous attendre des heures mortes demain. Vous prenez mon lit, je dormirais avec Naruto. » Les yeux de Kakashi se courbèrent.

« Maa ! Et moi qui pensait que nous passerions la nuit ensemble Iruka. » Iruka rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonna un « Jounin impossible ! » avant de prendre les tasses de thé et de saké et de les mener vers la cuisine puis le Chuunin alla dans sa chambre et sortit un pyjama complet pour le perverti aux cheveux argent et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Après s'être offert une bonne nuit, ils allèrent tous les deux prendre un repos bien mérité.

* * *

A 06 heures tapantes, le réveil dans la chambre d'Iruka sonna, réveillant le Jounin avec son cri strident. Quand il s'aperçut de l'heure, Kakashi se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il avait dormi une heure de plus que d'habitude, qui était tout simplement impensable. Depuis qu'il avait 5 ans, il se levait toujours à 05 heures du matin, qu'il neige, qu'il vente, qu'il soit enrhumé ou au bord de la mort. Mais Kakashi raisonna que sa maison familiale, puis son appartement étaient froid et impersonnel et en mission, c'était tout simplement l'habitude. Kakashi s'était senti réellement reposé, en paix, en ayant seulement dormi une nuit ici. Mais tout dans la maison et particulièrement dans la chambre était apaisant. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller, respirant l'odeur d'Iruka. Contrairement à ce qu'il a pensait au début, Iruka ne sentait ni le chocolat, ni le miel, ni même la mer (et pourtant avec son nom !). Il sentait les agrumes (une odeur qu'il aurait plutôt associé à Naruto). Quelque chose de bon mais de piquant. 

« Bonjour Kakashi ! » Iruka rentra dans la chambre tout joyeux et sautillant presque.

« On va être en retard ! » la voix de Naruto retentit sans être trop forte.

« Debout Kakashi ! »

« Ohayo ! Pourquoi tant de précipitations ? » Iruka lui sourit brillamment.

« C'est une surprise ! Vous avez ¼ d'heure pour être prêt ! » Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur la tête du Yondaime.

« Ohayo Otôsama. » La voix de Naruto était solennelle.

« Nous attendons encore quelqu'un… ah ! le voilà ! Sasuke-kun ! »

« Ohayo Sasuke ! » Dirent ensemble Naruto et Kakashi.

« Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei , Do… Naruto. » Sasuke n'avait aucune raison d'appeler le Dobe, Dobe. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien et ça frustrait Sasuke au plus haut point. Naruto se cala confortablement contre Iruka, Kakashi était à la droite d'Iruka et Sasuke à la gauche de Naruto. Quelques minutes après, le soleil se leva, engloutissant dans sa lumière dorée tout Konoha. Le spectacle était enchanteur et un sentiment d'apaisement parcourut les 4 shinobis. Ils restèrent là pendant une demi-heure puis se rendirent tous dans la maison d'Iruka pour le petit-déjeuner qu'ils partagèrent dans une ambiance joyeuse.

A 08 heures pile, ils se retrouvèrent tous les 4 (Sasuke suivant car il n'avait rien de mieux à faire) dans le bureau de Tsunade.

« A l'heure Kakashi ? Il semblerait qu'Iruka ait une bonne influence sur vous ! » dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Maa… Il a des arguments convaincants. » répondit du tac au tac le Copy-Nin. Iruka n'aurait pas lésiner à employer Kage-Bushin de Naruto et Katon- Housenka No Jutsu - de Sasuke pour brûler ses précieux Icha-Icha s'il n'était pas à l'heure. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer que le gentil Chuunin pouvait être aussi effrayant !

« Vous vous êtes déjà fait mâter Kakashi ? Je me demande vraiment qui est le seme dans le couple ! » Chose rare, Kakashi et Iruka rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Obâchan ! Ne dit pas de telles choses sur mon Otôsan ! Particulièrement si tu l'associes avec un perverti ! » Naruto bouda, qui était probablement la chose la plus mignonne que Sasuke pouvait voir. Pas qu'il le dirait jamais, de toute manière.

« Bien, tu sais quoi faire Naruto. »

« Oui Baa-Baa ! » Devant le portrait de Yondaime, Naruto enchaîna les signes à une vitesse faramineuse. Au bout de deux minutes, il s'arrêta et l'on entendit un clic laissant apparaître une ouverture sur le mur. Naruto prit les documents à l'intérieur et ils commencèrent à vérifier.

_**« Extrait de naissance :**_

_**Nom de naissance : Kazama Naruto**_

_**Nom officiel : Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Père : Kazama Arashi (Yondaime Hokage - Décédé au combat)**_

**_Mère : Kazama Tamashiino Mikomi _(nda : Personnage inventé : Mikomi –Espoir- :Tamashiino –De l'âme-) _(Décédée suite à des complications durant l'accouchement)_**

_**Grands-parents paternels : Inconnus –Biologique- : Décédés -Adoptif-**_

_**Grands-parents maternels : Décédés**_

_**Poids à la naissance : 2kg 850g**_

_**Taille à la naissance : 45 cm**_

_**Cheveux : blond**_

_**Yeux : bleus (couleur définitive)**_

**_Signes distinctifs : Aucun. _**Puis était ajoutée au stylo **_Trois marques de moustaches sur chaque joue apparues quelques heures après la naissance. »_**

_**« Document classifié S-S, ne peut être ouvert que par le sujet et le Hokage**_

_**Quelques heures avant la naissance du sujet, le Kyuubi No Yoko, démon-renard à 9 queues attaqua le village pour des raisons inconnues. Le Yondaime trouva un moyen d'enfermer le renard mais à un coût puisque sa vie serait prise. L'objet du sacrifice fût le fils même du Yondaime, né au milieu de l'attaque. Il exécuta le « Shiki Fuiin » pour enfermer l'âme terrifiante dans le corps de son fils nouveau-né, dont le cordon ombilical n'avait pas encore été coupé.**_

_**Le joint se compose de quatre double sceaux, retenant la majeure partie du chakra de Kyuubi, ne laissant entrer dans le système de chakra de Naruto qu'une infime partie donnant au jeune garçon une endurance exceptionnelle et une régénération rapide rivalisant le sceau de régénération de Tsunade-Hime.**_

_**A partir d'aujourd'hui, tout ce qui concerne le cachetage de Kyuubi dans le jeune Naruto est un secret de classe S-S. Si un quelconque adulte tente de parler à la génération plus jeune (y compris à Naruto) du cachetage, la punition est la mort immédiate. »**_

_**« Mon cher fils,**_

_**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser car je sais que malgré tous mes espoirs, ta vie ne sera pas facile. Sache que ta mère et moi t'aimons plus que tout et que le fait de t'avoir choisi ce soir n'est pas seulement dû au fait que, comme Hokage, je ne peux demander à d'autres un sacrifice que je ne suis pas disposer à faire.**_

_**Le clan de Kazama est bien connu pour être des maîtres dans l'Art de Fûton et dans celui des joints. Nous pouvons manipuler le vent dans toutes ses formes et seuls certains choisis peuvent devenir « Tenshi ». Il y a plusieurs grades dans l'Art de Kazama, comme il y a différents niveaux de Sharingan. Je te les résume ici mais tu trouveras tous les détails dans les rouleaux de famille.**_

_**Le premier grade est « Djinn », il est fondamentalement la capacité d'user de tous les jutsu de Fûton. Chaque Kazama à la naissance est un « Djinn »**_

_**Le second grade est « Tengû », il ajoute à la capacité d'exécuter n'importe quel Fûton, de commander les vents. Tu peux créer des tornades pour déconcentrer des ennemis ou même les tuer, faire avancer un bateau à voile ou le contraire. C'est mon grade.**_

_**Le troisième grade est « Tenshi ». Ajouter aux autres capacités, il donne la capacité de voler par l'apparition d'ailes. Leur couleur diffèrent selon les capacités du Kazama. Quelqu'un avec une grande compassion aura ses ailes blanches, un puissant guerrier les aura rouges, un homme égoïste les aura noires…**_

_**La capacité d'user des joints est une bloodline donnée à nous il y a un long temps par un homme qui était le bout de son clan et sur le bord de la mort, comme remerciement de la bonté montrée à lui par notre famille. Et toi, mon cher fils, possédait à la naissance le plus pur des sang permettant au joint posé sur toi d'être au maximum de son efficacité. Mais là n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu vas devenir un jinchuuriki.**_

_**Le clan de Tamashiino vient d'une longue lignée de prêtres-exorcistes. Ils ont pratiqué l'exorcisme pendant tellement de siècles que c'est devenu une bloodline. La capacité des Tamashiino, et par conséquent la tienne, est de purifier n'importe quelle âme. Les mots dits par un Tamashiino à quelqu'un dont l'âme est corrompue, perdue, ou Kami seul sait quoi, verra la vérité s'il n'est pas trop tard. En effet, certaines personnes (comme un certain Sannin) est pratiquement immunisé contre un tel pouvoir.**_

_**Mon fils, à l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre, le Kyuubi combat les braves Ninjas de Konoha et je suis sur le point de le sceller en toi. Je sais que tu as la possibilité de changer pour le meilleur n'importe qui, même le plus grand de tous les Démons. Bien que je pense qu'il ne faudra pas beaucoup de travail, voyant comment il y a encore un mois, j'étais ami avec le Kitsune. Quelque chose à dû se produire entre-temps et il sera à toi de le découvrir.**_

_**Mon fils, je sais, au fond de moi, que tu seras le shinobi le plus étonnant que Konoha ait jamais connu, aussi j'ai quelques conseils pour toi :**_

_**1-Si jamais, comme je le pense, le Sandaime est toujours Hokage quand tu seras Genin et qu'il ne te donne que des missions moches, pense à lui faire du chantage avec les livres d'Icha en sa possession.**_

_**2- Si jamais le Hokage devait être l'un des Sannins légendaire, Tsunade en particulier parce que je sais que mon Sensei, aussi grand et fort soit-il (c'était de l'ironie), n'abandonnerait jamais sa recherche, pense à troquer des missions de plus haut niveau contre le paiement de ces dettes, les Kazama ont toujours eu une strie très chanceuse aux jeux. Et si elle est « la légendaire minable », je suis connu (aussi) comme « le Dieu du Jeu » et ainsi mon père adoptif et grand-père adoptif avant moi.**_

_**3-Si Kakashi est ton Sensei, dit lui que je lui donnerait un coup de pied fantomatique s'il passe plus de temps devant la pierre qu'à t'entraîner !**_

_**4-Si tu deviens un perverti comme Jiraiya, je donne la permission à Tsunade de te battre !**_

_**Je t'aime mon fils, sois fort, **_

_**Kazama Arashi**_

_**Ton père. »**_


End file.
